Un Monstruo en Nueva York
by LunaYabrielis
Summary: Abril es perseguida por un extraño mutante el cual esta asustando a todas las personas de Nueva York, las tortugas van a investigar de quien se trataba, pero lo que no sabían era que ese mutante era alguien muy cercano a ellos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :D después de varios intentos fallidos al fin lo logré mi primera historia Yaaaiii quiero decirles que es mi primera historia y espero que les agrade**

**Dilaimer (o como se escriba xD: las tortugas ninja y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen al contrario mi corazon pertenece a ellos y a los ingeniosos y creativos Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman y a los estudios Nickelodeon ****  
><strong>

**sin mas que decir a Leer:**

**"es un fantasma?"**

Abril salía de su departamento para ir a la alcantarilla a visitar a las tortugas como siempre pero tenía una extraña sensación de que algo o alguien la seguía no le presta mucha atención pero sus instintos la seguían molestando, decide mirar a todas partes para estar segura de que no había nadie que la siguiera y estaba en lo correcto no había nadie. Sigue caminando cuando escucha un susurro el cual decía su nombre

_**Abril... Abril... ayúdame**_- la pelirroja se estaba empezando a asustar pero sigue con su camino hacia las alcantarillas ignorando lo que escuchó sin darse de cuenta que unos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad la miraban

Mikey cambiaba de canal a cada rato tratando de encontrar algo que llamara su atención, mientras Rafa leía una de sus revistas en el otro sofá, le molestaba que no dejara el televisor en paz

**podrías dejar de cambiar los canales?- **pregunta con molestia mientras veía por encima de su revista

**pues no, estoy buscando algo para ver- **responde Mikey el cual seguía cambiando los canales

**pero si ya llevas una hora buscando algo, porque no te vas a bañar, a dormir o a jugar un videojuego?- **le sugiere

**no Rafa, ya me bañe hace 1 semana, no tengo sueño y mi hora de videojuegos es mas tarde- **responde el de naranja

**no me importa, tienes dos opciones, dejar de cambiar los canales del televisor o ser golpeado por mi puño- **lo amenaza formando un puño con su mano

**por eso digo que dejo un canal- **dice asustado por lo que le acaba de decir su hermano rudo, en eso llega Abril toda preocupada

**hola chicos- **saluda la chica disimulado su preocupación, al escuchar la voz de la chica llega Donnie de el laboratorio

**h-hola A-Abril- **saluda tartamudeando

**hola Abril- **saludan Mikey, Rafa y Leo el cual acababa de salir del dojo

**eh... Abril estas bien? Te veo algo pálida- **pregunta Leo mirándola extrañado

**quien yo? Si estoy bien no esta pasando nada yo estoy perfecta ¿por que lo preguntas?- **lo dice rápidamente y todos la miran extrañados da un largo suspiro y se rinde- **hay esta bien no los puedo engañar, es que escuché algo que me asustó mucho- **les dice susurrando

**a que te refieres?- **pregunta Leo, y Abril empieza a contarles todo

**jajajja no me digas que crees en fantasmas? Abril- **pregunta Rafa burlón

**Rafa! alguien esta intentando de asustar a mi Abril y no vamos a permitir eso- **Abril lo mira enarcando una ceja- **jeje a Abril- **corrige lo dicho y en el televisor dan una noticia que tal vez les importe mucho

**interrumpimos este programa para darles una noticia de ultimo minuto, acaso Manhattan esta invadida por fantasmas? Muchas personas confirman haber visto extrañas apariciones miren estas extrañas imágenes- **los reporteros muestran las extrañas imágenes de un video de una cámara de seguridad, todo se veía tranquilo cuando de repente algo sumamente rápido sale de la oscuridad y dañas las cámaras de seguridad- **para mas información visite nuestra pagina Web o puede consultarse al numero que aparece en pantalla, soy Carlos Chang O´Brayan Game- **en eso Leo apaga el televisor

**crees que esto tenga que ver con lo que escuchaste?- **le pregunta Donnie a Abril

**si, creo que si- **responde impactada por lo visto

**Tenemos que ir a averiguar que es esa cosa saldremos esta noche- **dice Leo y todos se van a preparar- **pero antes, Abril nos ayudaría en este plan?- **le pregunta Leo y ella lo mira extrañada

**Bien este fue el lugar en donde Abril escuchó la voz- **dice Leo desde el borde de una azotea mirando hacia un callejón

**Leo está seguro de que no es un fantasma? Porque me aterra fantasmas** pregunta miedo Mikey

**a ti todo te aterra- **lo golpea Rafa en la cabeza y Mikey se soba

**hagan silencio, ahí viene Abril- **dice Donnie, Abril caminaba dando pequeños pasos estaba asustada, saca su T-Phone y llama a Donnie

**que ocurre Abril?- **pregunta Donnie desde la otra linea

**Donnie está seguro de esto? No sé, me asusta un poco,** mirando a todas partes

**tranquila todo estará bien, y si ocurre algo aquí estoy yo para ayudarte- **dice con una sonrisa y valor pero cambia al ver que sus hermanos lo miraban encarnando una ceja- **oh jeje digo aquí estamos para ayudarte, ahora has lo que mejor haces- **le corta

**si ser carnada es lo mejor que hago? Que se puede hacer- **sube los hombros. Abril seguía asustada no creía en los fantasmas pero tal vez ya era hora- **hola... hay alguien aquí- **pregunta nerviosa otra vez sentía que la vigilaban, algo o alguien estaba allí, una sombra por detrás de ella corría rápidamente lo cual iso que Abril se volteara pero no había nada, al voltearse sintió una presencia por detrás de ella vio una sombra que no era la suya era mas alta, se volteó lentamente cuando vio una especie de mutante, pero no se podía notar que clase de mutante era estaba muy oscuro en la zona en donde se encontraba, lo único que se podía ver eran unos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad- **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- **gritó fuertemente y las tortugas oyeron y bajaron.

Saltaron en cima del mutante pero este se movía con flexibilidad para escapar, las tortugas lo agarraban con fuerza para que no se les escaparan pero el monstruo fue mas rápido y ágil tumbó a las tortugas y escapó, por unos cinco segundos miró a Leo y este lo miraba con curiosidad esos ojos ya los había visto por alguna parte ¿pero donde?-

**chicos están bien?- **pregunta preocupado por sus hermanos los cuales estaban en el suelo

**si estamos bien- **responde Donnie sobándose la cabeza

**que era eso?- **pregunta Abril ayudando a parar a Donnie

**no lo se pero creo que ya lo había visto- **responde Leo

**¿qué quieres decir? -** pregunta Rafa

**luego les diré, ahora regresemos a casa- **sugiere y se van

en el dojo las tortugas estaban reunidas junto con el maestro Splinter, Abril ya se había ido a su casa su padre se podría preocupar.

**Así que usted piensa que este mutante era Karai -** Pregunta de Rafa

**si, esos ojos ya los había visto en alguna parte, son los de ella, sensei tenemos que buscarla, ahora que Donnie tiene el retro-mutageno podemos dárselo y podrá volver hacer una humana- **insiste Leo el sensei mira la fotografía que tenía de su esposa e hija y piensa un segundo-

**si, tienen que rescatarla- **dice el sensei- **bueno yo me retiro hijos míos tienen que ir a descansar ya se hace tarde- **se va el sensei

**buenas noches sensei- **se despiden las tortugas retirándose del dojo pero Leo prefirió quedarse un rato a observar la fotografía de Splinter

**tranquila Karai, todo va a estar bien- **dice mirando la foto justamente a la pequeña Miwa

* * *

><p><strong>que les pareció bueno? regular? malo? patético? ustedes digan sus comentarios y opiniones valen mucho para mi y sin mas que decir nos leemos muy pronto<strong>

**~:Luna:~**


	2. La culpa es mía

Hola ya volví, me extrañaron eso espero xD aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo *levantando los brazos* recién salido mi *hago como Bog Esponja* imaginación xD

Bad Girl 14: gracias que bueno que te haya gustado :3 jejjeje tienes razón el sensei se preocupa pero no hace casi nada algunas veces, voy a tratar de hacer que haga algo ;)

Declaimer: (o como se escriba digan me si así se escribe xfis) las tortugas ninja desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman y a nickelodeon... algún día se los voy a robar! ups lo dije en voz alta? como sea

ahora el capituloooo

****** 00000 *******

Esa misma noche el cielo se nubló y empezó a llover ,en la oscuridad habitaba ese extraño mutante del que todos hablaban, pero había algo que ellos no estaban completamente seguros, ese mutante era una hermosa chica ninja que tuvo una extraña mutación, se miraba en un vidriar de una tienda no podía creer en lo que se había convertido y una que otra lagrima salieron de esos hermosos ojos verdes brillantes los cuales se tornaron de un color ámbar.

* * *

><p>A la siguiente noche las tortugas salieron al patrullaje decidieron separarse para buscar mejor. Leo corría por las azoteas con esperanza de encontrarla cuando sintió una presencia por detrás de el, se volteo sacando sus katanas, a lo lejos de otra azotea vio como algo se deslizaba por ellas, era algo muy grande tal vez era ella, su corazón empezó a latir de la emoción y sin dudarlo empezó a correr hacia donde estaba eso - será ella? Será realmente ella?- se preguntaba para sus adentros Leonardo, llegó a la azotea miró a todas partes pero no había nada ni nadie, mientras respiraba agitada-mente escucha unos ruidos extraños saca sus Katanas para estar en posición de ataque, cuando siente que hay algo detrás de el se voltea rápidamente apuntando con su Katana pero baja la guardia al ver de quien se trataba.<p>

**Oye cuidado hermano-** se cubre Mikey para no ser lastimado por la Katana

**ah son ustedes-** dice Leo con un poco de interés

**no la encontramos, Leo**- le dice Donnie con un poco de tristeza por su hermano el quería encontrarla

**esta bien, mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda**- tratando de levantarse los ánimos todos se sonríen y Donnie, Rafa y Mikey bajan de la azotea y Leo voltea hacia atrás con una expresión en su cara de tristeza en verdad quería encontrarla dio un largo suspiro de decepción y se marcho con sus hermanos. Sin darse cuenta que algo sumamente rápido pasó por el lugar en donde el había estado.

* * *

><p>Las tortugas llegaron a la alcantarilla Splinter al escuchar el ruido de sus hijos los cuales interrumpieron su meditación salio del Dojo para verlos y preguntar si había señal de su hija<p>

**hijos míos**- saluda Splinter

**hola sensei**- saludan los chicos sin ánimos, Leonardo se acerca al sensei cabizbajo y una vez mas decepcionado de si mismo le había prometido que la iva a encontrar pero a fallado

**no la encontramos sensei... lo siento**- voltea su mirada a otro lado, pero siente como una mano toca su hombro era el sensei, Leo levantó la mirada y vio que su padre lo miraba con una sonrisa y comprensión

**no te preocupes hijo mío, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste-** le dice dándole confianza

**pero sensei, yo le fallé...-** fue interrumpido por Splinter

**no importa si hayas fallado, trataste de hacerlo es lo que importa**- le da ánimos no le gustaba ver a su hijo así en ese estado de depresión- **ahora ve a descansar mañana sigues con la búsqueda-** se voltea y camina hacia la salida pero, se detiene para decirle algo- **no te preocupes hijo mío la enconarás-** se retira del Dojo

**esta bien sensei, hasta mañana-** se va Leo a su habitación un poco mas calmado pero aún con esa inquietud que no lo dejaba en paz iba a encontrar a Karai sea como sea

* * *

><p>En el Dojo el sensei meditaba necesitaba un rato de paz , volver a perder a su hija le había sido muy fuerte para el, unas imágenes llegaron a su mente, ese horrible recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba Karai en esa jaula atrapada como un animal cayendo al mutágeno y convirtiéndose en ese reptil de sangre fría. Splinter abrió sus ojos para borrar esas imágenes, se levanta y camina hacia el pequeño santuario que tenía con la foto de su esposa Tang Shen y su pequeña Miwa.<p>

**Hija mía te recuperaré... te lo prometo-** mirando la fotografía de su familia

* * *

><p>A la noche siguiente, Abril, Casey, Splinter y las tortugas continuaron con la búsqueda, pero aún no encontraban nada, Leonardo cada vez perdía las esperanzas miraba las oscuras y solitarias calles desde una azotea, a todas partes, de un lado al otro, pero ni rastros de ella. Se designaba a marcharse pero escuchó un ruido muy extraño que provenía cerca de la azotea<p>

**hola... hay alguien aquí...?-** pregunta Leo, y unos ojos brillantes lo miraban con curiosidad y un recuerdo empezó a mostrarse

**Leo...?-** responde una voz muy extraña se le hacía difícil pronunciar las palabras

**Karai?**- dice Leo asombrado al fin la había encontrado- **puedes salir? quiero verte-** insiste

**no... tu me temerás-** le advierte

**no, claro que no, vamos confía en mi-** le da la mano para darle confianza, ella miraba la mano con timidez, no quería que nadie la viera así y menos Leo, se queda pensando por unos segundos y la acepta, de la oscuridad sale una chica de cabello bicolor y ojos color verdes brillantes los cuales cambiaron en un cerrar de ojos a un color ámbar brillante

**Karai... eres... eres una humana**- dice feliz y sorprendido

**no lo soy completamente**- contesta la chica bajando la mirada- **soy mitad serpiente y mitad humana**

**pero... pero eso es increíble-** dice Leo feliz- **tengo que llevarte a casa Splinter esta muy preocupado**- la agarra de la mano pero la chica lo para-

**espera! quien es Splinter?-** pregunta la chica extrañada

**que?! no te acuerdas de Splinter?-** pregunta Leo y ella niega- **Splinter es tu padre, de verdad no te acuerdas de nada?-**

**no, de nada-** responde la chica

**pero como es que te cuerdas de mi y que tu nombre es Karai?**- confundido

**no lo se, creo que la mutación iso que perdiera parte de la memoria- **tratando de buscar una explicación

**bien no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, pero de todas formas te llevare a casa-** la vuelve agarrar de la mano y se la lleva

Leo había llamado a los demás para avisarles que había encontrado a Karai y que irían a las alcantarillas. Karai tenía una cara de preocupación algo le molestaba, Leo caminaba junto a ella la veía extraña estaba muy callada no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra.

**Karai, te ocurre algo malo?**- le pregunta Leo preocupado por su expresión

**eh... no todo esta bien-** le miente y vuelve a bajar la mirada

**vamos se que te ocurre algo, puedes decírmelo-** le da confianza para que hable, la chica da un pequeño suspiro

**si Leo me ocurre algo, es que... no me siento muy feliz con ser yo...no me gusta ser mutante, espero que el retro-mutageno de tu hermano funcione**- le contesta la chica, Leo se sintió algo culpable recordó que ella cayó al mutágeno por su culpa, por no haberla agarrado antes de caer

_no se si podrás perdonarme Karai-_ se dice para sus adentros y sigue con su camino a la guarida

* * *

><p>ustedes dicen, como les pareció este capitulo de esta historia? bueno? malo? regular? patético? acepto Reviews de todo tipo... nos leemos<p>

~: Luna: ~


	3. Lo prometo

**Hola chicos y chicas feliz retrasado año nuevo ¿como la pasaron? espero que muy bien y también espero que este año sea el mejor de todos... si lo se me perdí por un buen tiempo pero tuve un problema con el internet y me tenía que esperar hasta hoy para volver a tenerlo, en verdad lamento mucho mi ausencia, 1000 disculpas **

**Bad Girl 14: **

**Yo: si leo no te preocupes trataré de no ser tan mala- **mirada malvada- **muajajajaja**

**Leo: 0.0 **

**Yo: bueno sin mas que decir el siguiente capitulo**

** ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Mientras caminaban escuchan unos cuantos ruidos de ecos Leo se pone en posición de ataque sacando sus Katanas pero al ver quienes eran baja la guardia- **Chicos, chicos esperen- **dice una voz muy reconocida para Leonardo

**-¿Donnie...? pensé que ya estaban en la alcantarilla- **le pregunta confundido

**-Pues no, cuando nos llamaste estábamos en el patrullaje, ¿lo recuerdas?- **pregunta Rafa

**-Oh, si- **responde Leo rascándose por detrás del cuello

**-Ohh... Karai! hermana... eres una humana otra vez- **dice felizmente Mikey caminando hacia ella para darle un abrazo cuando Leo le trata de advertir que no se le acerque

**-Ehh... Mikey será mejor que no te acerques- **le advierte Leo

**-Pero ¿por que no? Ella necesita un abrazo- **se acerca a darle esa muestra de cariño, pero por instintos Karai se trasforma en serpiente y ataca a Mikey enrollándose en su cuerpo- **vaya... cuanto... cariño...- **dice con falta de aire

**-Mikey!- **gritan sus hermanos y van a salvarlo, Donnie trata de golpearla con su bastón BO pero ella lo golpea con su cola arrojándolo muy lejos

**-¿Por que está haciendo eso?- **le pregunta Rafa a Leo

**-Es por su instinto de serpiente, tenemos que calmarla- **le ordena Leo

**-Como tu ordenes- **le dice Rafa saltando hacia ella dándole una patada en su rostro y el mutante retrocede soltando al de naranja

**-Dije que la calmaras no que la golpearas!- **le grita el de azul al rojo, Karai desaparece sin dejar rastros dejando a los que quelonios muy confundidos

**-Mikey! ¿te encuentras bien?- **le pregunta Leo corriendo hacia el

**-Si, solo me falta un poco de aire- **dice el pequeño, respirando agitada-mente

**-Mejor llevemos a Mikey a la alcantarilla- **sugiere Leo levantando a Mikey, mientras que a lo lejos de aquel lugar unos ojos iluminados miraban con decepción y vergüenza.

Las tortugas llegaron a la alcantarilla recostando a Miguel Ángel en el sofá para que se recuperara de aquel terrible ataque, cuando Abril salió del Dojo sorprendida por lo que veía.

**-Chicos, ¿que pasó?- **sale corriendo Abril hacia las tortugas

-**Encontramos a Karai pero ella atacó a Mikey- **responde Leo

**-¿!Que!? ¿pero porque?- **pregunta extrañada

**-Al parecer su instinto de serpiente se despertó e iso que atacara a Mikey- **le explica Donnie recostando a Mikey en el sofá

**-Kiba, es muy fuerte- **dice Mikey

**-¿Kiba?- **pegunta Leo por lo que había dicho su hermanito

**-Si pues, su nombre es Karai, y es una serpiente así que pensé que sería un buen nombre, genial ¿no? Pero yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi Abril- **dice Mikey con una sonrisa

**-Ohhh- **suspira la chica con alivio- **que bueno que estés bien Mikey, bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir papá debe de estar preocupado- **camina hacia la salida

**-Pero tu papá sabe que estas con nosotros y que no te pasará nada malo- **le dice Donnie

**-Si pero, ya saben como es papá de sobre-protector- **se retira la chica

**-Voy a decirle al sensei lo que pasó- **dice Leo algo serio retirándose al dojo odiaba recordar que volvió a perder a Karai, los chicos lo miraron extrañados subiendo los hombros

**-Y ¿que vas a hacer?- **le pregunta Donnie a Rafa

**-Yo me voy a dormir- **se va a su habitación

**-Y ¿tu que harás?- **refiriéndose a Mikey

**-Eh... no lo se, estoy muy aburrido...- **se queda pensativo un segundo- **podrías cargarme hasta llegar a mi habitación, me siento muy mal coj coj coj- **fingiendo toser y estar enfermo

**-No- **le contesta Donnie sin creerle

**-Pero Donnie me estoy muriendo si tan solo me dieras un trozo de pizza tal vez eso me ayudaría a recuperar energías- **con los ojos aguados

**-Te dije que no, tu puedes pararte y caminar hasta la cocina- **sin tomarle importancia

**-Ohhhh... veo la luz al final del túnel- **dice algo dramático

**-Hay esta bien- **se rinde Donatelo- ** iré a buscar tu pizza- **se va convencido

**-Siiiii- **dice victorioso

**-La ¿quieres de peperoni?- **pregunta desde la cocina

**-Sorpréndeme- **dice feliz la tortuga

Leo llego al Dojo vio que su sensei estaba meditando se sienta a su lado algo nervioso no sabía como decirle que había perdido a Karai

**-Leonardo ¿tienes algo que decirme?- **le pregunta Splinter aún con los ojos cerrados

**-Eh... si sensei... resulta que... encontré a Karai- **al escuchar ese nombre el sensei abre los ojos

**-Y ¿donde esta?- **pregunta mirando hacia la salida

**-Primero tengo que contarle que ella es mitad humana y mitad mutante y que también perdió la mitad de la memoria, me conoce a mi pero... a usted no- **dice cabizbajo y el sensei da un suspiro- **también tengo que decirle que al venir a la alcantarilla sus instintos de serpiente se despertaron, atacó a Mikey y huyó... lo siento sensei le prometo que la recuperaré...- **Leo deja de hablar al sentir una mano en su hombro voltea a ver y era Splinter

**-No te molestes Leonardo, hiciste lo que pudiste ahora depende de ella si quiere regresar- **dice el sensei con compasión

**-Si sensei- **responde Leo retirándose del dojo dando una pequeña mirada hacia atrás - **_la encontraré y la reuniré con usted sensei... se lo prometo- _**dice en susurro luego continúa con su camino

Karai caminaba por las calles de Nueva York de regreso al lugar en donde se había quedado todo este tiempo, no tenía el valor para regresar a la alcantarilla, estaba harta de que eso siempre pasara, que su instinto de serpiente se despertara y atacara a personas inocentes.

**-¿Porque?- **golpea un bote de basura arrojándolo al suelo mientras caminaba por un callejón y subía por las escaleras de incendios hacia una azotea- **odio ser una mutante- **se sienta abrazando sus piernas mirando hacía la iluminada ciudad.

A lo lejos en un edificio mas alto, una sombra miraba a la chica con curiosidad, con una sonrisa de lado no muy agradable, y por alguna razón inexplicable huyó de ahí con cierta prisa.

**¿que les pareció este capitulo? decidí poner el nombre de mutante de Karai pues porque me gustó n.n y no se si Mikey será el que se lo va a poner aunque eso podría ser, los guiones y las letras en mayúscula al principio de cada linea es para que se pueda entender bien ya que una buena escritora me lo sugirió... bien nos vemos el el siguiente capitulo y espero no tardar tanto jejeje  
><strong>

**~:Luna:~**


End file.
